


Day Twenty One: Understand

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: There are some monsters under the bed. (Same verse as Day 6, 11, 12, and 15)





	Day Twenty One: Understand

Blaine was laying in bed reading when Kurt comes home from his late night rehearsal. 

“You waited up for me?” Kurt whispers. 

Voices tend to echo in the house when the children are asleep. 

“Of course,” Blaine says. 

Kurt walks over to the edge of the bed and kisses his husband. Mid-kiss he feels something grabbing his ankles. 

“I hope there aren’t monsters under our bed, Blaine, but I felt something grab me.” 

Blaine smiles and puts his book on the nightstand. “I knew I forgot to do something before getting into bed.” 

“Daddy! It’s us,” Tracey giggles. 

“We’re not monsters,” Hepburn tells him. 

Kurt pulls the twins from out from under the bed. “Are you sure? How do I know you two aren’t monsters disguised as my kids?” 

“It’s us, we swear.” 

He gives Blaine a look of disbelief. Kurt passes Hepburn to his husband and they simultaneously start tickling the children. 

“Stop! Stop!” 

After the tickle fight, Kurt offers to tuck them back into bed. When he returns, he asks Blaine how he faired with them alone. 

“It was okay, Tracey didn’t understand her homework so we had a bit of a disagreement about it.” 

“She’s five, how bad was the homework?” 

“It wasn’t the actual material,” Blaine explains. “Hepburn had finished his already and she was confused as to why she had to do it if her brother already did. I think she thought twins meant only one of them had to complete the homework.” 

“Right,” Kurt chuckles, changing his clothes. “She’s going to be trouble, isn’t she?” 

“They both are.” Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him once he’s under the covers.


End file.
